


Little Space? Alastor?

by Writer_Of_Witful_Words



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, AU, Caretaking, Crying, Cute, Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Little!Alastor, Pet Play, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Nifty (Hazbin Hotel), agre!hazbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Of_Witful_Words/pseuds/Writer_Of_Witful_Words
Summary: Alastor finds out that he enjoys being a little and being treated like a baby.
Kudos: 25





	1. Little Fawn

**Author's Note:**

Alastor was in bed, wearing a shirt and a pull-up Husk forced him into due to his constant bedwetting. Alastor bad been having bad nightmares lately so Husk offered to sleep by him, to cuddle the nightmares away, if he wore a pull-up to prevent his messes getting all over the bed.

The cat demon put his arm around the smaller four foot tall demon. Alastor struggled to get out of Husk’s arms to go pee, but couldn’t which led to an accident where he flooded his pull-up with pee. It leaked a lot, making Husk wake up from it. Alastor smiled as relief swept his features. Alastor loved the feeling of the wet diaper against his bum, and blushed cutely.

Husk looked at the small demon and sat up. His incredible cat-like sense of hearing picked up on the small giggles that came from Alastor. He chuckled at the adorable deers antics, noticing that the pull-up leaked onto the mattress protector, Al had on his bed.

“Well, well. Looks like a little demon wet himself when he was awake. I guess that means he has to wear protection for his cute bum, all the time. Since you leaked everywhere that means that you have to downgrade to diapers and other babyish items,” Husk teasingly said while chuckling.

Alastor looked thrilled, his blush growing darker and getting more enthusiastic for the treatment to come. Alastor magicked everything a baby would possibly need, only his size. The most prominent items being pink diapers, a pacifier and bottle, a cat plushie, and a bib. 

“Looks like this little deer, wants to be a fawn instead of an adult. Let’s get my little fawn changed,” Husk said in a patronizing, condescending tone. Husk put the pacifier in Alastor’s mouth, which he sucked and changed his wet pull-up into a fresh, new, pink diaper. 

When all was said and done Alastor fell asleep with a cat plush in his hand, a pacifier in his mouth, and all diapered up for the night’s wettings. Husk could have sworn, Al could be easily mistaken for a toddler in this state. Husk hugged Alastor tight and held Al against his fluffy chest.

Alastor really enjoyed his time in diapers, but that didn’t make the next month any easier for them, however. Within the past few weeks Alastor had been having more and more accidents, that a doctor that he hired announced, “You are fully urinary incontinent.”


	2. Discovering Yourself

Alastor now had needed to wear his diapers all the time, due to his complete lack of control. Husk was always there to change him, when he needed it, which was something Alastor was grateful for. 

Husk had just placed Alastor on the bed after his change. Husk put a bottle of breastmilk in his mouth to consume. Husk had no idea where it came from, the best guess he had was from Alastor’s magic. And that is exactly where the breastmilk came from.

Alastor drank the bottle, greedily drinking it all down while Husk had him on his lap. Alastor was enjoying every minute of the attention. Alastor cuddled Husk while on his lap, he soon finished the bottle and burped afterward. 

The little guy was now full, so he decided to act like a pet to play. Al wagged his tail, crawling on all fours while making cute deer noises. The diapered deer was acting really cute and whined when Husk left the room.

Husk left to grab Charlie to take care of Al, he needed a break. Charlie walked to his room and squealed due to how cute Alastor was acting. He was making angry deer noises. He was trying to stand and walk on his hooves and slipped on the floor as soon as he took a step.

“Who is a good boy? Yes, you are, yes you are. You’re a good boy. Come to me Al,” Charlie said speaking to him like he was a helpless puppy.

Alastor couldn’t help himself so he stood up and wobbly walked over into Charlie’s arms, she was sitting right now. Alastor continued to wag his tail happily, having Charlie hold him.


	3. Nifty the Babysitter, or Petsitter?

Alastor had to wait for someone else to watch him while Charlie and Husk were away since they were really busy. Al wet his diaper and whimpered while sucking on his pacifier. Al’s adorable whimpering wasn’t unnoticed though, since while Nifty was cleaning, she stopped by Al’s room to clean it.

Nifty immediately got drawn in by the cuteness taking place before her. She grabbed the demon that was her size and held him in her arms. Nifty decided that she was going to take Al for a walk to the park. Nifty put Al on the bed and dressed him in an adorable red shirt and pants, and a collar and a harness she put on him. Nifty let him be bare-hoofed for the walk.

”Why are you treating me like a pet, Nifty? I am most certainly not one,” Alastor said as his tail wagged betraying him and his point.

“I don’t think most demons are hoofed or wag their tails when they are happy either. Just by that tail wags, I know you are enjoying this, and the baby treatment, you receive from our coworkers. I know what you do, since I am constantly cleaning your room, young fawn,” Nifty said.

After Nifty said that, Al’s tail went bonkers. It wagged really fast up and down and back and forth. Alastor blushed at his body’s response to her and his ears dropped making him look even cuter. The deer boy loved every minute of being treated like a fawn and pet.

“And don’t think, that the rest of us, don’t know about your wetting problems. We know that you use diapers both for medical purposes and recreational ones. My little one, needs to stop acting all big and tough, when he is actually a newborn fawn and pet on the inside. Now I am going to take you for a walk to the park, okay? I need you to stay on your leash and be right beside me,” Nifty said.


	4. A Walk In The Park

Alastor obeyed Nifty, and stayed on his leash that she just hooked onto the harness. Nifty walked right beside him, looking straight ahead of her. Alastor, then walked ahead and started to sniff everything around him much like a dog would. Alastor still remained on his hooves and walked on two legs, instead of all fours.

Nifty let him sniff at the things around him. They were really close to the park now, and Al took the moment to roll around in the grass. He then went on all fours sniffing the grass, his hands touching the soft grass around him. Nifty giggled and enjoyed their silent walk while following her new pet. 

Suddenly Al went back on just his hooves and ran to Nifty crying and wetting his diaper, it even leaked into his pants. Alastor hid behind Nifty and hissed like a cat. Nifty soon found out the reason for his fear, it was a dog barking and chasing him to greet Al. Of course it had to be a dog, that was one of the only things her pet was scared of.

Nifty picked up the fawn and put him in a dog carrier that was conveniently labeled, “Free, please take.” Nifty ran with him in the crate, Al’s diaper still full and soaking into the puppy pad, that was in it. They were soon home, and Nifty looked inside the crate to find Al shivering in it, there was also a pack of Puppy pads that was in there that Al was using as a pillow. 

“Let’s get that diaper of yours changed and feed you,” Nifty said as she grabbed the fawn out of his new crate. She quickly changed the diaper into one that was much thicker that was laying around in his closet. Nifty also magically made a baby bottle filled with her breastmilk. 

She fed all the bottle and he stopped shivering, Al was now sleeping. Nifty removed the dirty puppy pad, and the pack of them out and placed a tiny mattress in the crate, and put the sleeping deer inside it, with a pacifier in his mouth.


End file.
